


You aren’t a kid?!

by orphan_account



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Crush, F/M, Gen, Sad, Stephanie must be dumb to realize this 3rd grader isn’t even a child, Wow Bif really looked nothin like Robbie, heartbroken, that tag was long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the episode “Time To Learn” Robbie disguises himself as a kid and close to the end Stephanie finds out Bif isn’t a kid and is actually Robbie Rotten.What if she had a crush on Bif and realized it was Robbie?
Relationships: Idk how to put this, Stephanie Meanswell/Pixel, Stingy/Trixie (LazyTown)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh how can she be fooled by him?!  
> He was still TALL AF!!

After they did the Bing Bang, Stephanie went by the forest and sat under a tree.She knew she could stop faking her happiness since no one was watching her.She was so disappointed with herself, how could she be fooled so easily?! The boy she found cute, the kid her age, was the tall and mischievous villain Robbie Rotten.

Her eyes started watering, and she let the tears run down her face.

Stephanie lost track of time.She had been crying for apparently too long, as the sun was setting.  
  


—————

Sportacus was doing his flips, when suddenly his crystal started vibrating.This was strange, it usually beeped when someone was in trouble.He got a mental image of who was in trouble.”Stephanie?!” He was surprised, how can she be in trouble? She was just by the forest close to the town.The bears couldn’t attack her, they were deeper into the forest.The other animals couldn’t attack her, they were also deeper into the forest.The branches couldn’t fall on her, that tree had no branches like the other trees.It couldn’t be the apples because that tree didn’t have any and it wouldn’t hurt if it hit someone.Sportacus was confused.

He decided to check anyways.

He was fairly surprised when he saw Stephanie, because she looked much sadder than usual.She looked as if she were just crying, and he was surprised that his crystal didn’t beep earlier.

”Stephanie, what’s wrong?”

She was startled because he came so suddenly.

”It’s nothing important.”

Sportacus started to get a little worried, because this isn’t like Stephanie at all.

”Kids with so much happiness like you don’t just get sad for something unimportant.”

”I-“

Stephanie knew she blew her cover.She wasn’t actually happy.She did cry for something important.

”Now can you tell me why you were crying?”

”You wouldn’t understand.”

“Of course I-“  
  
“No you wouldn’t”

”Stephanie I’m worried about you.Why would you be sad for no reason?!”

”Do you promise to not get mad?”

”I would never get mad at you”

Stephanie was mentally prepared to tell Sportacus what was wrong.

”Well do you remember Bif?”

Sportacus then remembered that it was Robbie’s disguise.

”Yes, wasn’t it the disguise that Robbie used?”

That made Stephanie both sad and angry.She had no idea that her emotions were showing though.

Stephanie calmed down and decided he should actually know.

”Well I kinda had-

 _Feelings_ for him.”

Sportacus was shocked.How could she actually be fooled by the disguise?! And she had feelings with someone she just met.

”But how could you like him?!”

Stephanie started crying again.She already had feeling for Pixel, but why...

_Bif_

There was something about his looks, even though it was just Robbie in disguise.What would the kids think? What would Robbie think? What would the mayor and Bessie think when they get back in town? What if-

“Stephanie? Stephanie?!”

”Oh sorry I must’ve gotten lost in thought.”

Sportacus thought that she liked how he looked, like probably how she had her attention on him.

“Look, I’ll talk to you in the morning, it’s past my bedtime.” Sportacus was never awake at midnight, but he still didn’t finish talking to Stephanie.”

Everyone was sleeping now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other kids hear about it.

Everyone woke up the next morning.

Sportacus still remembered the previous night, and that he still needs to help Stephanie.

—————

Robbie was still mad that his disguise got revealed, and how he still was number 10 on the top 10 villains.

He however did realize that Stephanie was acting strange around him in his disguise.

—————

Stephanie went to the kids, still kinda sad.Pixel noticed first, because he heard her.The other kids greeted her, but she was so deep in thought that she ignored them.

”Stephanie?” Pixel sounded worried, Stephanie was never this sad.

”O-oh h-hi,” Stephanie said as if she didn’t notice the stutter.

Stingy then asked, “Why are you so... different today?”

”Well I-I was-“

She then thought to herself, “Should I tell them?”

”Well the ARE my friends, and I can trust them.”

”W-well I kinda-“

“Got feelings for-“

” ** _Bif”_**

Stingy then yelled out, “Well all your feelings are **MINE!“** ****

“Not now Stingy.”

”I’m not too happy.”

She went to a bench and sat down.

Pixel noticed her, and walked to her.

”My computer says your happiness level is 50% under average.Are you actually okay?”

”Well I-“

”You’re not fine.You actually said you had feelings for Bif.It was _Robbie’s_ disguise.I actually care about you.”

”You-

_You do?!”_

“I got kinda sad when I heard you liked the person that doesn’t really exist.”

” _I_ had feelings for you. _I_ liked you since we first met.”

”Well okay, but do you think that Stingy and Trixie are cute together too?”

”Yes, I do.”

”Now that I’m feeling happier, let’s play some basketball.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I went off topic at the end, I ran out of ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok that last line was weird.


End file.
